In the related art, an image forming apparatus can perform printing using a color material that may be decolorized (decolorable material) and a color material that cannot be decolorized (non-decolorable material).
Such an image forming apparatus typically receives a print job from a printing processing device such as a personal computer, for example, and forms an image based on the received print job. The print job is usually generated by a printer driver executed in the printing processing device.